Perfect
by rasenkunai
Summary: When Sakura thinks she's not perfect enough for Naruto, he teaches her the only definition of the word that matters to him.


Naruto is owned by Masahi Kishimoto.

''character speaks''  
><em>''Inner thoughts<br>__**''Kurama speaking''  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Perfect.<strong>

That's what Sakura is to Naruto.

Her pink hair, emerald green eyes, her charming, burning temper and the touch of death and healing in one woman. If you told Naruto to give up on her and find someone like her, he would call you even weirder then the Green Beast duo Guy and Lee. There was on one else he would rather spend his live with then her. Despite her flaws and mistakes through the years he still loved her.

Sakura thought Naruto was perfect.

His blonde hair that shined like the sun, that addictive smile and to never give up despite the odds and his mastering of the Kyuubi that most people coudn't fathom how difficult it must have been.  
>If you told Sakura that there is someone better then him she would tear you in half. Twice.<p>

Everyone in Konoha knew of Naruto's affection for Sakura and Sakura growing feelings for him after the war. People were already gossiping about how and when they came together. Surely it would be a matter of time before Konoha's future Hokage and the student of the 5th came together. They could a couple that was perfect. And that one word was Sakura's problem. She heard the villagers talk about the couple they would make, but the biggest problem is Sakura thought she wasn't good enough to be called that to him.  
>So Sakura began obsessing over working in the hospital. Patients, paperwork, cleaning, cafeteria, teaching and what not just to stay away from Naruto.<br>But that took it's toll to. She didn't hang out with her friends anymore, skipped training, and was barely interrested in anything anymore.  
>She even slept in a hotel unknown to everyone to avoid Naruto waiting for her at home.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto coudn't stand being separated from her so long without hearing anything. He went on missions with team 7 but Sakura was never included in them. It was always someone else from his age group that took her spot and the first thing Naruto asked was if they seen Sakura around? And everytime they didn't knew anything.<br>So Naruto asked Tsunade to be included in Sakura's medical lessons. At first she thought it was desperation on his part, but since it concered her students social life and job performance she agreed with it. But when Naruto told her his plan she immediatly had doubts.

_''Why am I not surprised? _So you want to make her angry during one of her classes so she will have no choice but to give you detention?'' Tsunade pretty dumbstruck by this ''plan''.  
>''It's not like I never detention before right?'' He answered while smiling. Tsunade was well known with the stories of Naruto and Iruka.<br>''Well okay. But I won't stand for what she does to you. If you get beat up. No healing from any medical ninja in the 5 Nations.'' She announced.  
><strong><em>''Me neither.'' <em>**Kurama thought.  
>''Yeah, thanks for the trust you 2.'' Naruto pointing to his stomach to give Tsunade the indication he was talking to Kurama at the same time.<p>

* * *

><p>As Sakura was getting ready for another day of teaching she just wondered around the teachers lounge with a cup of coffee.<br>_''Another day in paradise. Great.''_ Who was she kidding? She felt like a work horse the last couple of weeks and didn't wanted to do anything at all.  
><em>''I'd should probably read the presentation list on who's coming, but who cares about that anyway? It's not like it hardly matters.''<em> But then she heard a voice that sounded familiar.

_''It coudn't be?''_

Sakura looked around the corner and saw the man she dreamed about. The man she wanted to be there for but thought she didn't deserve.

Naruto saw a glimpse of her at the corner and called her out.  
>''Hey Sakura-Chan. How are you doing?'' Naruto answered.<p>

All the students looked at her waiting for an answer. It felt like all their looks combined pierced through her.

_''_Naruto, what are you doing here?'' Surprised at his appearance. But she had to keep her composure in front of her students.  
>''Just trying something new. Besides. Weren't you the one that one once said I should train my mind more then my body?'' He reminded her.<p>

_''This is such a horrible situation. I wanted to see him but not like this. Not now. And what is he doing here in MY classes? Stay calm Sakura. Remember your training.'' _  
>''Just take notes of the following lecture.'' She acted annoyingly at his presence. Naruto wasn't all too glad to see her reaction but he did have a few hours left to get ''detention''.<p>

As the hours passed by the students scribbled and noted the parts of the body Sakura taught about. Blood vessels, vital organs and how to use various medical supplies were among the most important subject.  
>But with Konoha's #1 bachelor in the class it was hard for the female students to keep their eyes on Sakura's lessons.<p>

''Naruto. Stop flirting with the female students.'' Her jealously kicking in.  
>''But Sakura-Sensei. Isn't everyone talking about how you and Naruto-Sama would come together?'' One of her students asked.<br>''Yeah. I'd even bet with my friends that it will involve a sunset and ramen in some way.'' A student named Kumiko asked.  
>''Enough but about my personal life. Back to taking notes.'' A vein starting to pop in her forehead.<p>

_''Looks like she took the bait. Now to pull it in.'' _He thought.  
>''But Sakura Chan. They were just asking me about how I beaten that masked man. It isn't my fault I'm the great hero.''<p>

_''Who does he think he is? Hero or not. He should respect my profession.__'' _

''UZUMAKI DETENTION!'' She snapped her teaching stick in half during the proces.  
>The entire class was shocked to see their teacher act like that. They looked at her with some sense of fear now.<p>

_''SCORE!'' _Naruto already counting his succesfull plan.  
><em>''And an added bonus. Nobody will mess with her again now.'' <em>Feeling proud on the display of authority of his cherry blossom.  
><em><strong>''So. When is this class over kid?'' <strong>_And so an akward silence followed between the 2. This was the part of the plan he did not thought through.

* * *

><p>The bell finally rang after all those tedious hours of lecturing. Not that Naruto minded. He didn't listen to anything Sakura taught but just listened to her voice after missing it for so long.<br>As the students left the females started to gather around the door to listen to their conversation. Sakura already expecting this shouted.

**''And if anyone stands around that door while I'm talking to him, I will dissect you at the next class. With a rusty scalpel!'' **And everyone left at breakneck speed.

''Now that they were alone Sakura thought about the situation she was in. Alone in a room with the guy who had an affection for her since they were little. The man who saved the village, the world and brought peace for now. The man she thought she didn't deserve.

Naruto looked at her. He wanted to use his Kyuubi form to sense how she felt but would have been to obvious.  
>Naruto decided to break the ice since she didn't say anything.<p>

''Why do you avoid me since the war Sakura-Chan? It's** him** again isn't it?'' Refering to Sasuke.

_''If I say yes he'll go away. But I don't want him to think that. I might lose him forever.''  
><em>''It isn't. So much has happened between us that I don't know anymore what to think of myself. _Of us._'' She answered.

''Why? You were always cheerfull around Team 7. What happened to make you lose yourself in your work and ignore everyone?''  
>''I hate that your the savior and I'm the one that always held you back. You are the perfect man and I'm flawed in everything compared to you.''<p>

He was upset. She thought he was flawless and thought of herself not worthy of him.

''What does perfect mean Sakura-Chan?''  
>''Why do you ask?'' Not really getting her spirit up with that question.<br>''Answer me. Please.'' He almost pleaded.  
>''It means no flaws, no shortcomings. Absolutely flawless in every way. Which I'm not to you. I'd did so many horrible things to you. I'd beat you for no reason, I did not trust you enough to deal with Sasuke and I broke your heart.''<p>

Her own heart broke after saying that last line. She broke his heart.

''Then what do the ninja rules tell about me then? I'm pretty sure I've broken every single one of them over the years. Even the one Kakashi Sensei taught us. I ignored what you told about Sasuke and abandoned the rest of my teammates.'' While walking to the nearest bookshelf with a dictionary. He grabbed it and asked her to look up the definition of perfect.  
>She relucantly did so and read the definitions of it. But Naruto pointed at just one of them.<p>

_''Exactly fitting the need in a certain situation or for a certain purpose.'' _The description said.

''So? What are you getting at?'' She wondered.

''You fit that situation for me. I just can't stop thinking about you when that word without you crossing my mind. When I first saw it in one of those books at the academy I'd imagine you like that. That your picture would be next to the description. I love you Sakura-Chan. I can't stand how you separate yourself from me and our friends just because you think you are not worthy of me. You are and nobody can convince me otherwise. I can't explain why but I always let my heart speak more then my mind. And right now it tells me it was the right time to do this.''

''I...I...I...'' She stuttered at his confession. And tears started to show.

''Please don't cry Sakura-Chan.''  
><em>''Oh crap! I messed up. I'd should have thought better about this.''<em> Naruto started to panic because he made her cry.  
><em>''Should I have come with something better or was it to much?''<em>

No words were further said. Sakura launched herself towards his embrace and sobbed into his jacket.

''Naruto. Please forgive me for everything I've done wrong.'' She spilled out.

''I can't stand one day without you anymore. I'm terrified you will leave me because one day you think you deserve better and I'm left all alone. I don't want that to happen.'' She sobbed.  
>''It won't happen. I will never leave you alone and I will never love another as much as you.''<br>''Do you truly accept me as I am? Despite my mistakes and ignorance? Will you forgive me?'' She looked to him with eyes wide open, waiting for his answer.  
>''How could I not? Sakura-Chan.'' He took a hankey and wiped her tears away with it.<br>She looked at him direct in his eyes and even though he saw what he always wanted from her, words finally confirmed it.

''I love you.'' She said. He finally heard those words he dreamed about. And this time it was pure, sweet and filled with adoration.  
>''I love you too Sakura-Chan.''<p>

Their eyes locked on eachother lips and started leaning towards eachother. Their eyes closed when their lips touched and they stood their for about 20 seconds.

During that kiss Sakura understood everything. It didn't matter if anyone had flaws in love. It's about accepting who they were even though they make mistakes. Naruto accepted her despite making mistakes about handling Sasuke and random abuse. And Sakura accepted despite his idiotic behavior from time to time and stubbornness. But together they could work on it and grow stronger then ever. And that's exactly what they will be to eachother as long as they are together.  
>Perfect.<p>

_''They tasted better then I thought.'' _Was his first thought after breaking the kiss.  
><em>''Thank you. Naruto.''<em> As she was getting comfortable in his arms. She could get used to this.

''So. What are you gonna tell your students tomorrow about us?'' He whispered in her ear.  
>''I will tell them that Kumiko needs to pay up on that bet.'' She whispered back.<p>

* * *

><p>I think one shots are more for me then long ones or multi chapter.<br>Yeah the ending is cheesy. But which love story isn't?  
>I would like to get better at this and improve it.<p>

Please leave a review or comment.


End file.
